Blue Moon
by Hawkfield
Summary: Viver em Livepark não parecia nada aos horrores que teria de passar naquele lugar, Naruto tinha certeza, ainda mais se isso incluísse certo Uchiha. AU


_**Autora: Halkfield**_

_**Casal: **SasuNaru (outros casais a frente)_

_**Rated:** **K** – talvez **M**_

_**Gênero: Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Drama, Suspense/Sobrenatural, Humor**_

**Blue Moon**

-

**E****xalei o ar gélido**, típico das manhãs em Livepark e destravei o cinto de segurança lentamente, meus dedos movendo-se em direção à porta. Bufei tinindo os dentes, num frenesi irritado até que estivesse satisfeito com o barulho que ressonava pelo carro.

Ao menos isso diminuiu um pouco minha raiva.

Noite passada, minha expectativa fora elevada gradativamente na vã ilusão do meteorologista que previa um dia parcialmente nublado. Era ver para crer. Então, tudo fora só mais uma irrevogável ilusão, quebrada pelo clima abaixo das minhas estúpidas esperanças juvenis.

Sai, então, do carro puxando o ar lentamente, até que meus pés tocaram no chão asfaltado meio molhado pelo sereno. Um frio recorreu todo meu corpo e tinha certeza que não tinha nada a ver com a temperatura aqui fora.

Inalei lenta e profundamente, cerrando os dedos em volta das mangas do casaco e meus pés se moveram silenciosamente até o batente da porta. Forcei para que afrouxassem o aperto desesperado e toquei a companhia três vezes. Não passaram alguns segundos antes da figura alta e encapuzada abrir a porta, braços feitos casulos, com rosto corado de frio e luvas grosas envolvendo suas mãos.

Ofeguei dramaticamente quando senti o corpo maior me enchendo de calor.

"Oi pai", resmunguei, apertando os braços ao seu redor. ", tudo bem?"

"Sim." ele respondeu empolgado, antes de romper nosso abraço. "Kushina me disse que você viria esse fim-de-semana, mas não achei que fosse tão cedo."

Senti meu rosto esquentar.

"Pensei... " balbuciei estupidamente e elaborei uma resposta rápida. "Pensei que seria bom para nós passarmos mais tempo juntos." ele me olhou cético; avaliando meu rosto e tinha quase certeza que a vermelhidão já alcançava as orelhas e, provavelmente, toda área do meu pescoço. "Só isso."

"Parece sua mãe falando. Está ficando igualzinho a ela."

"Geralmente sim." Respondi. "Mas que parte do 'igualzinho', estamos falando?"

"A que me lembra por que estamos divorciados."

"Ah, sim", estalei a língua, acrescentando em seguida, embora meio segundo depois desejasse intensamente não ter feito. "Nós estamos falando sobre sua frustração romântica ou foi só uma desculpa para falarmos dela?"

Ele ficou em silêncio e senti que um punho tivesse se fechado em minha garganta. Uma repreensão seria muito melhor que aquilo.

"Desculpe." Tentei apaziguar. "Não quero começar isso com o pé esquerdo."

Ele sorriu e estendeu o braço até pousá-lo na minha cabeça em um toque gentil.

"Tudo bem..." ele disse. "Vamos entrar."

Enquanto meu pai, Minato, arrastava os pés deliberadamente lento até a chaminé no centro da sala, meus olhos vasculhavam rapidamente pelo aposento. Mesmo o rangido estridente da porta parecia o de sempre. Se não fosse a imperceptível mudança na cor das paredes marfim, voltar aos meus treze anos seria um pulo.

"Naruto," ofeguei virando sobressaltado, sua mão repousada no meu ombro. "Você está bem?"

"Sim," assenti, recuperado do susto. "Por quê?"

"Parecia distante."

"Bem", repeti. "Estava pensando em passar numa concessionária pra comprar um carro."

"E esse?"

"É alugado. Vou ter que devolvê-lo nesse fim de semana."

Rebusquei algo que pudéssemos conversar e senti a frustração abater meu rosto.

"Como foram as férias?" ele disse, tentativamente.

Havia uma parte dele – e eu não sabia qual parte era, - mas que parecia me entender melhor que a mim mesmo. E era essa parte que eu apreciava em meu pai.

"Melhores que o ano passado, eu acho."

"Ah!" Ele ofegou, "Kushina comentou sobre suas notas. Lá você teria mais chance pra se tornar alguém, queria saber por que desistiu... "

"Pai... " Pensava em como estava sendo difícil morar aqui, das coisas deixadas para trás, coisas que se tornariam meros borrões alguns anos.

"Estou esperando."

"Se chances de desistência?"

"Não." Ele reforçou. "Eu estou falando sério."

"Também estou."

Desde o começo, eu sabia que minha chegada viria recheada de perguntas e dúvidas, embora grande parte delas nem sequer tivessem respostas. Eu não sabia. E ponto. Era assim que deveria ser. Ele pareceu entender por um décimo de segundo.

"Não se preocupe com o carro, vi alguns que pudessem servir e achei um perfeito pra você." Meus dentes brilharam em um sorriso meio torto. "E sobre o que vínhamos falando." Essa era a parte a qual estava evitando. "Pense bem a respeito. Ainda quero conversar com você. Se possível, hoje a noite."

Era contar a verdade, ou mentir. Na verdade, era exatamente o que pretendia fazer não fosse um pequeno empecilho. Sempre fui um péssimo mentiroso e minha habilidade neste ramo estava um pouco abaixo do zero – o que reduzia minha taxa de sucesso a nada. Mas isso não significa poder omitir uma ou outra verdade.

Ele passeou silencioso até parar em frente à lareira; o fogo crepitava calmamente e podia ouvir os estalos da madeira verde.

Aproveitei, então, que não havia nada ali que valesse verdadeira atenção e recorri toda a casa, mentalmente criticando-o por reservar um lugar tão medieval. No entanto, fiquei feliz quando vaguei pelos andares de cima e percebi meu recanto imaculado, quase como deixara da ultima vez que estive nesse lugar. Fiz uma nota de pergunta isso a ele depois.

Deslizei até a cama em passos lentos e pausados, passando os dedos na textura fina das paredes. Havia um criado-mudo, uma porta contígua ao banheiro, um tapete de aparência nova; mas fora isso, nada novo. Ao menos ele se deu ao trabalho de trocar a colcha de tema infantil, a qual eu vergonhosamente lembrava; era do Mickey.

Tracei uma linha dos colchões macios até a janela semi-cerrada. A brisa da manhã passeava livremente, enquanto o fino sereno lá fora aumentava paulatinamente e os ecos das gotas ressonavam impiedosas em meus ouvidos.

Quando desci, atraído pelo cheiro delicioso da cozinha; fiquei grato por ele ter lembrado da comida. Minhas malas estavam empilhadas na mesinha de canto e adicionei mais essa gentileza. Poupava-me o trabalho de ir lá fora e eu não correria nenhum risco – o que geralmente ocorre quando tento me estabilizar no chão molhado ou qualquer coisa escorregadia.

Ele apareceu minutos depois e deduzi que o almoço estava pronto. Separei os pratos, talheres e afins do armário e voltei até a mesa de centro.

Arregaçamos as mangas e comemos em silêncio. Era mais uma indicação clara que não estávamos com animo para nenhum dialogo no momento.

Terminei em uma colherada generosa e levei meu prato e o dele para a pia. Tinha muita coisa a fazer, então, e decidi que era hora de quebrar nossa pequena redoma feliz e acertar tudo de uma vez.

"Preciso do carro para amanhã cedo."

Ele meneou a cabeça como se entendesse.

"Tudo bem."

Fiquei um tanto irritado pela resposta editada e forcei até arrancar algumas palavras dele.

"É de que cor?"

"Laranja-escuro, sei que gosta da cor. Anos 90, têm um bom arranque, mas é bom fazer uns ajustes no freio."

"Tenho uma pergunta." Como ele não esboçou nada, elaborei. "Qual o modelo?"

Algo estalou em sua mente e o vi erguer elegantemente uma das sobrancelhas.

"É uma picape. Se bem me lembro, costumávamos ficar na beira da pista olhando os carros." Ri nessa parte. Sim, eu lembrava. Bons tempos. "Dizia que um dia desses ia comprar um daqueles modelos compactos que tanto gostava. Mas acredite, é um bom carro."

"Entendo." E eu realmente entendia. "Não julgue o livro pela capa, hã?"

"É. Mais alguma pergunta?"

"Só mais uma."

"Manda."

"Eu sei que é errado, mas não deixo de pensar porque o senhor comprou o carro. Quero dizer, só estou especulando, mas não parecia muito convencido da minha idéia de morar aqui."

Ele praguejou baixinho e, de certa forma, minhas palavras eram tão certas que o atingiram. Claro que tinha. Ele não achava, tinha certeza. Nunca imaginei que minhas ações fossem tão previsíveis.

"Para falar a verdade, não mesmo. Você nunca gostou daqui, isso não é novidade alguma pra mim. Mas vamos dizer que tinha um pouco de esperança. Isso conta?"

"Não muito."

"Bom - falando hipoteticamente -, premonições acontecem diariamente e eu tive uma há algumas semanas. Isso soa muito melhorar agora, não acha?"

"Ao menos plausível."

"Que ótimo."

"Ótimo..." murmurei.

Ótimo... na verdade, não podia ser melhor.

Na sala a temperatura era muito mais agradável que em qualquer cômodo, provavelmente a lareira fazendo seu bom trabalho. Liguei o televisor e peguei o mp4 em uma das bolsas no canto, coloquei os fones e o som preencheu meus ouvidos num ruído alto e abrasador. Voltei para o sofá e sentei esquentando todos os membros do corpo e as horas passaram tão rápido quanto um estalar de dedos.

Lá fora, os tons laranja-amrelado viam-se através da janela. Uma lembrança do que viria fez com que meu corpo estremecesse.

Voltei, então, para o quarto, cheio de idéias borbulhando, de coisas que repassaria a prender e atitudes a serem tomadas. Jamais escondi de ninguém meu desprezo pela cidade de Livepark, essa cidadezinha no meio do nada, a oeste do meridiano de Greenwich. Fora aqui, há treze anos, onde nasci. Onde fui obrigado a passar minha vida. Fora também há quatro anos que finalmente bati o pé.

Recostei-me no delicioso calor das cobertas, quente e acolhedor. Liguei o abajur sobre o criado-mudo, do lado da cama. O crepúsculo e sombrio quarto, iluminou-se num paradoxo entre o bem e o mal, a luz sob a escuridão.

Mais desses pensamentos ridículos rondaram minha cabeça até que o sono me abateu e tudo o que supus, fora o delicioso cheiro de grama molhada, vindo de fora.

...

No dia seguinte, meu pai fizera o grande favor de me acordar dez para as seis e meu humor beirava ao péssimo. Não seria um bom dia. A começar pela matrícula na preparatória, uma das poucas, senão a única desse lugar. E certamente, um dos grandes motivos para minha vida ser pior do que já é.

Mas eu ainda contava com alguma sorte, sorte não, milagre. Infelizmente não acredito em milagres.

Peguei algumas roupas e agasalho, e entrei no banheiro. Pensar me deixaria irritado, prolongar era tortura.

...

Quando, enfim, voltei relaxado e com a cabeça mais fria, ajeitei algumas maletas, organizei o quarto e fui para sala. A casa estava silenciosa, em meio a penumbra da manhã e havia um bilhete penduro sob o imã de geladeira. Minato saíra mais cedo de casa e deve ter ido resolver assuntos pessoais. Fique um pouco mal por tê-lo tratado tão descortesmente antes, quando lhe gritara mais cedo, no quarto, mas, foi replantado pela nova onde de raiva ao lembrar da inscrição na preparatória.

Peguei o bilhete, tirando um jarro de suco na geladeira; meu pai deve ter a deixado ai ontem. Demorei alguns segundos decifrando sua caligrafia garrafada.

_"Fui ao mercado. Tem suco na geladeira e alguns pães sobre a mesa. Os papéis que precisa estão na escrivaninha da sala e as chaves do carro estão do lado. Não se esqueça de estar as oito em ponto na escola, a Sra. Willians vai cuidar de tudo. Tenha cuidado. Qualquer problema, tem o número do meu celular na agenda."_

No fim das contas, ele só se preocupava. Peguei a folha fortemente e a rasguei em vários pedaços. O doce som da folha rasgando amenizou meu humor. Tomei o suco num gole. Depois, tome minhas coisas e fui para frente da casa.

A picape era bonita, um pouco velha, mas servia. E parecia ser bem resistente. Faltava muito para as oito, então comi um dos pães na mesa, me servi de mais um copo de um parque nas redondezas, como um playground, meio enferrujado, mas era uma boa distração.

Daqui até a entrada eram dez minutos. Depois tinha uma bifurcação, mal sinalizada, numa placa a quase três metros de distância, de letras minúsculas. Faziam um ótimo trabalho desorientando as pessoas.

As árvores eram altíssimas, de copas frutíferas, embora fizesse um frio constante. O playground era uma desilusão aparte, pior do que imaginei. Não me surpreendia agora o estado deplorável da placa. Devia ter cuidado para não errar depois.

Quando estava voltando, cinco, seis ou sete minutos depois, o ar a minha volta ficou denso e nebuloso. Apertei o passo, meio assustado, mas, sem chegar a correr. No fim do caminho de terra, podia ver a estrada novamente e corri devagar, meio desesperado. Finalmente, a estrada estava a dois passos e acelerei aos tropeços, sem me importar com olhares estranhos.

Em casa, um flash passou pela minha cabeça e soltei o ar numa risada se humor algum. Talvez o medo tenha me paralisado ao ponto de não perceber que ainda eram 6:40 da manhã e ninguém estaria passando pelo bosque a essa hora. Ou talvez o ar congelante dessa cidadezinha estivesse rarefeito.

...

Parecia que uma grande bola de pêlos estava entalada na minha garganta, junto com _aquela _sensação na barriga de quando se está nervoso. Jamais admitiria, mas voltar a essa cidade não parecia nada comparado a pôr os pés nessa escola. Podia quase ver seus rostos de deboche, rindo como naqueles filmes clichês de cinema barato. Oh, _Deus_, isso vai ser glorioso.

Dei um passo curto e me assegurei de estar bem fixo no chão antes do seguinte. Era uma cena patética, até para mim mesmo. Ao longe, um grupinho de garotas riam baixinho e quase pude jurar que elas estavam olhando para mim.

Centre, então, o olhar em frente e continuei. Foi quase um milagre ao chegar na diretoria, sem cair ridiculamente no chão molhado.

"Sra. Willians?" bati na porta.

A mulher sibilou alguma coisa, e entrei lentamente.

Um desejo incontrolável de fugir me abateu, mas o afugentei até o fundo da caixinha preta. Daqui a algumas horas estaria rindo da situação, disse a mim mesmo. É isso...

A Sra. Willians era uma mulher magrinha, meio esquelética, mas nem por isso, deixava o porte. Tinha o rosto afinado e era pálida, como todas as pessoas nessa cidade gélida. Suprimi o grito de frustração ao imaginar que em alguns dias eu estaria tão pálido quanto eles. Ela tinha um sotaque acentuado, voz fina e usava uns óculos horrendo meia-lua; o que a deixava com cara de mais velha.

"Naruto, certo?" eu assenti. "Seu pai esteve aqui, há pouco. Não é de se estranhar que eu o conhecesse você se parece tanto a ele."

"Conhece meu pai?" indaguei, embora quisesse não ter o feito. Era uma pergunta retórica, afinal, ele estivera ali horas antes. Quis me bater por parecer tão estúpido. Mas Sra. Willians não pareceu sequer notar.

"Ah, sim!" ela exclamou. "Um velho amigo meu... O conheço desde jovem. Vocês são tão parecidos." Repetiu ela, como se, de fato, fosse tão importante.

Então ela continuou:

"Não se preocupe se alguns alunos o tratarem diferente. Não costumamos receber alunos transferidos no meio do ano. E seu pai... bem... você sabe."

"Eu sei." Afirmei, e em seguida, encurtei nossa pequena conversa. "Não há problema, só preciso dos horários."

Não era confortável conversar com alguém que te vê como um bicho raro em exposição. Devia me acostumar, afinal, a única diferença entre a Sra,Willians e os alunos, é que, ao menos, ela tentava disfarçar.

"Estão aqui." Ela estendeu um papel pequeno. Peguei-os, enfiando no bolso da calça. " Suas aulas vão começar daqui a pouco."

No relógio, marcava 7:46. Antes de ir embora, porém, agradeci.

"Obrigado, Sra. Willians."

"De nada, meu rapaz... e você sabe que pode cursar aqui, então acho melhor se apresar, se não quiser ficar sem opções. Aqui." Ela estendeu outro folheto. Haviam alguns nomes, classes e cursos referentes anotados do lado.

"Vou pensar..."

...

**Era aterrador olhar** para aqueles rostos pálidos e frios. Todos milimetricamente organizados nas carteiras, com seus cadernos e livros postos sobre a mesa. _Talvez_, pensei, _não seria tão ruim_. _Talvez_ o sol nascesse quadrado amanhã.

Felizmente o professor me poupou da humilhante apresentação para a turma e sentei em uma das fileiras de trás. Ao menos daqui ninguém ficaria me encarando. Havia uma lista de livro que teríamos esse ano, junto com alguns materiais básicos.

Não desgrudei os olhos das anotações no quadro para olhar em volta. E não era necessário sequer, pois podia sentir a intensidade de seus olhares. Eu devia parecer a nova atração; com minha pele bronzeada em contraste com todo aquele branco pálido de seus rostos. Também herdara os olhos azuis de meu pai; isso era tão novo para eles quanto um dia ensolarado. Mais alguns dias nesse lugar e esqueceria como usar o sarcasmo.

Na aula seguinte, um garoto de estatura alta se aproximou. Tinha uma palidez quase enferma páreo aos vampiros fictícios dos filmes Hollywoodianos.

"Como é estar de volta?"

Franzi o cenho.

"O que?"

"Não sente curiosidade de saber o que falam por aí ao seu respeito?"

"Não de você, com certeza."

Um sorriso cruzou seus lábios.

"Você é bem famoso."

Esse cara não escuta as pessoas?

"Não. Quero. Saber!"

"Que, que isso?" ele riu debochado. "Estamos ariscos?"

"Por que não dá o fora?" Fingi arrumar a mochila. "Vou contar até dez."

"É mesmo? E vai fazer o quê depois, me bater?"

"Existem muitas maneiras de resolvermos isso."

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

"Por exemplo?"

"Vou te contar, assim que chutar o seu traseiro." Deixei que minha voz soasse raivosa. Ao menos o máximo que um garoto de dezesseis anos pudesse ter.

"Eu gostei de você." Ele sussurrou, e o sorriso permanecia intacto. "Meu nome é Sai Michaelis*."

Não sei exatamente o que me levou a respondê-lo, sinceramente, e não tinha vontade de divagar sobre isso naquele momento. Agir por impulso sempre soou muito melhor aos meus ouvidos.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Vai cursar em quê?"

Ele puxou uma cadeira do lado, esticou os braços e sentou. Parecia um rito bizarro, mas não dei importância na hora. A proximidade fazia sua pele de porcelana contrastar com o moletom preto gola alta que usava.

"Estou pensando em me inscrever em literatura. Sempre fui bom nessas coisas, sabe? Minha mãe dizia que eu era bom, mas nunca me apoiou de verdade. Meu pai é um caso aparte, diz que o que preciso mesmo é um bom exercício, exporte, essas coisas. Não gosto muito. Na verdade, mal consigo ficar de pé por dez minutos sem levar uma bolada, sou uma negação. E você? O que pensa fazer?"

"Estou em Artes. Ano passado teve um concurso, ganhei segundo lugar. Uchiha Sasuke foi o primeiro. Se perguntar, o cara é bom em tudo, quase tudo."

Estiquei os braços na mesa, punhos cerrados e ouvidos atentos. Julguei o tal Uchiha como o galã de toda garota, ou o menino ouro, preferido dos professores. Não devia estar muito longe disso.

"Por quê?"

"Parece que ninguém é bom o bastante pra ele. Tem até fã clube e a líder diz ser sua namorada. Ninguém acredita, na verdade, aliás, acho que nem ela mesma acredita. Mas fica o aviso, não se meta com eles."

"É problema deles e de mais ninguém." Constatei. Não tinha interesses nesses assuntos.

"Você tem um bom ponto. É problema _deles_." ele enfatizou.

Eu estava certo, para variar.

"Mas outros não pensam assim, não é?" Rebati, esperando a resposta que não veio.

O professor do segundo turno apareceu com ares de grandeza. No fim, ele não era o bicho de sete cabeça que pintavam. Sai estivera ao meu lado todo o tempo, cheio de perguntas e dúvidas. Acabamos formando dupla. Ao menos não era um ignorante, jogando todo o trabalho nas minhas costas.

Levantei ao soar do sinal, joguei as coisas na mochila e saí. Segundos depois Sai me seguia pelos corredores. Deixei-o como guia e segui atento para não me perder futuramente.

"Ta vendo aquele grupinho de garotas?" Ele me disse, com um sorriso enigmático, quando estávamos sentados no refeitório. Eram as mesmas garotas da entrada, não havia como eu não reparar. Acenei um sim.

"Fazem parte do 'fã clube'." Sai enfatizou então, fazendo aspas com os dedos. "Aquela de cabelo rosa é a Sakura. Muito estranho..."

"O que?"

"É raro vê-las no refeitório, mais ainda se a Sakura estiver junto." Ele respondeu. "Você sabe como são as garotas."

Partindo dele, eu realmente não sabia.

"O que tem de mais?"

Ele soltou uma risadinha.

"Você sabe..." senti uma ponta de irritação e então uma louca vontade rebater o 'você sabe' dele com algo mais construtivo.

'Eu não sei', demônios! Talvez fosse hora de reaver certas amizades.

No entanto, antes que qualquer pensamento em relação ao 'você-sabe-o-quê' ressurgisse, ele rebateu. "Aparentemente ser a namorada de um cara famoso a torna mais importante que o resto da escola. Ela sempre diz que não pode andar com 'certas pessoas', para manter a reputação em alta."

Voltei a focar, então a atenção nela, vendo-a resmungando com uma das garotas do fã clube, a expressão de deboche. Nada demais até Sakura empurrar a garota e ir embora. Ela não parecia muito feliz.

"Mas é verdade?" perguntei. "Eles estão namorando?"

"Eu acho..." ele soltou, mexendo seu refrigerante. "... que ela devia baixar a crista. Dizer para os outros que está namorando alguém, pode ser um problema."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eles não são namorados, não da parte dele, pelo menos."

"Mas ele sabe..."

"Claro!" ele rebateu um tanto irritado. "Você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse?"

Foi a minha vez de ficar irritado.

"Claro que sim. E, aliás, você nem sabia o que eu ia perguntar."

"Qual parte? A que ele não sabe? Acredite você é mais previsível do que parece."

Era só o meu jeito de ser. Queria batê-lo por me ler tão facilmente. Só alguns arranhões não machucariam. Mas ele já recolhia o material e se afastava. Tive que manter minhas mãos seguras, ou não me responsabilizaria.

Juntei um pouco de ar, e recolhi, então, meu material. A ultima coisa que queria nesse momento era reencontrá-lo. Caminhei pelo grande corredor até uma pequena parte isolada, fora da escola. Devia ser o pátio, ou os fundos da escola. Era silencioso o bastante para que ouvisse meus pensamentos.

Uma parte de mim divagava sobre esse Uchiha. Outra dizia para ficar o mais longe de problemas. Sei o quanto meu pai está feliz de me ter aqui, depois de tanto tempo e não queria arruinar esse momento especial.

Queria saber o que o tornava tão especial para ter um fá clube, por ser tão famoso. Por todos comentarem dele. Deveria ser triste, de certa forma e sentia um pouco de pena dela.

Talvez ele até gostasse desse sensacionalismo.

Eu não sei.

Talvez eu devesse parar de pensar nisso...

O último período não fora melhor que os outros, e felizmente, Sai e eu não compartilhamos a mesma turma. Não era nada pessoal, só não gostaria de tê-lo por perto até o dia seguinte. E ainda estava bastante chateado com sua atitude anterior.

Divagando, imaginei que meu dia pudesse ser muito pior. Senti uma ponta de orgulho de mim mesmo. Um meio amigo por dia e até o fim do ano, conheceria metade da classe. _Patético._

Juntei minhas coisas em uma das mãos e saí em disparada para os corredores, a fim de evitar um tumulto. Um segundo depois, meu material estava espalhado no chão, junto comigo e algo sobre meu braço.

Ainda estava meio desnorteado, e reconheci vagamente um emaranhado de preto, branco, braços e pernas.

"Oh", grunhi, levantando e estendendo a mão. "Me desculpe."

A pessoa não se deu ao trabalho de pedir desculpas e levantou irritado, resmungando algo que não alcancei ouvir. Parecia aquele tipo de pessoa que só vemos em revistas de moda, com um corpo bem constituído, apesar de não possuir uma pele morena, embora a palidez ressaltasse mais sua beleza. Ele tinha olhos negros assim como seus cabelos brilhantes.

Fique um tanto admirado e pude notar a estranha animosidade mal disfarçada tomar conta de seu rosto aveludado. Não tinha certeza do que fizera de errado, mas algo o desagradava profundamente naquele momento.

O rapaz, então, com 'ares' de estranheza limpou o uniforme, como se tivesse tocado algum animal repugnante e virou o rosto para trás, aonde viera anteriormente antes de esbarramos e foi embora sem nunca olhar para trás. Segundos depois, uma massa de cabelos rosa vinha em minha direção. Não sei exatamente o que pensei naquele momento, ou o que poderia ter feito, mas quando ouvi-la gritar o nome 'Sasuke-kun' tão alto que meia escola pudesse ouvir algo dentro de mim se contraiu.

Fora a primeira vez que encontrei com o famosíssimo Uchiha Sasuke. E minha impressão sobre ele era que jamais nos tornarias qualquer coisa próxima a amigos.

-

_**Continua...**_

-

**Notas:** Sei o que estão pensando... mas como dizem, quem é vivo sempre aparece. Verdade seja dita, não tenho desculpas para meu atraso, embora tenha deixado bem explicito o fato de não ter nenhum compromisso com atualizações. Enfim, a fic.

Existe um motivo muito grande para o titulo Blue Moon e pretendo expô-lo depois no meu perfil – a quem estiver interessado. Devo postá-lo amanhã pela tarde, junto com a capa que fiz...

Qualquer semelhança ao livro Crepúsculo não é mera coincidência. Queria aproveitar o tema vampiresco e que melhor inspiração senão o livro mais famoso dos últimos tempos? De qualquer forma, ao decorrer da história perceberam muitas diferenças.

See U Later... O.O


End file.
